Diyu
Tree to boost one's own might. Many were instantly propelled to godly statuses. But there were also Ōtsutsuki similar to our parents-your ancestors-who used their powers for more atrocious purposes. Mother and Father found a hellish planet located at the farthest corner of the known universe and decided that it shall become their personal realm. Since they believed that Naraka was far to forgiving for one's sins, they bred the worst beast, performed horrid experimentations on the lifeforms and created their own hell where thousands suffered for all eternity. Soon it became a realm located beyond the boundaries of both time and space. They called this planet Diyu; Which was our native tongue for Hell. The only way for one to freely access this planet was through the use of eight portals which served as individual entrances located at the end of each direction. However, when they were summoned in the alloted order, they used the doors to move freely throughout this nightmarish realm and vanquish all who opposed them. After they passed it onto us, we decided that this distant planet should be destroyed and forgotten. So we sealed the portals...|Issunshiki Ōtsutsuki}} Diyu is a distant world located several star systems away at the farthest corner of the universe. It is an ancient world which was originally known for it's prosperous humanoid lifeform. Unfortunately, the planet began to collapse due to a catastrophic climate change brought upon by an overly cultivated . Ultimately, the lifeforms of Diyu underwent hellish transformations as the ecosystem was completely erased. Some scriptures, written in an ancient language, detail the cataclysmic events which resulted in the current state of the world. Various stories involve two God's descending from the heaven and orchestrating the end of this planet before twisting it into their own domain. The two responsible for cursing Diyu to destruction remained on earth and used their personal realm as a method of punishment and self-righteous display of power. Yet both continuously travelled between the planets, often spending long periods of time in Diyu, to ensure that Diyu continued growing in chaos. However, the planet found it's own corrupted form of natural order which gave life to Diyu's hellish ecological aspect. New beast were born that could not only survive the worsening climate conditions, but also evlolve. New species were discovered daily that surpassed the nightmarish visions of humans. Even plant life started to form that took on a carnivorous aspect due to the lack of sunlight. Water became poisonous and the air utterly harmful. Human enemies who opposed the two Ōtsutsuki were faced against unimaginable monsters and a world that actively tried to kill them through carnivorous plant life and horrific weather conditions. Diyu had now became a personal hell. The gates are made primarily of minerals found on Diyu, both in it's soil and in the inhabitants. Surprisingly, this special element is actually a highly concentrated calcium variant which is thought to be an evolved form of the earthly substance. Allowing the Ōtsutsuki to manipulate it freely as if their own skeleton and regnerate or destroy it accordingly. Eventually, the creators passed away but not before passing on the eight entrances onto their students. One who is titled as a direct ancestor to the and a descendant of herself. Although a war loving harbinger of catastrophe, Issunichidokini and his younger sibling decided that their parent's actions were closer to savagery than godliness. They grew to love humans and rule with understanding rather than utilize power to invoke war. However, their immmediate family succumbed to the absolute bloodthirst exhibited by their parents. Issunichidokini believed that the humans who inherited their blood also shared a bit of their which slowly corrupted them. However, there also existed few, who also were blessed with their legendary , whose body allowed them to neutralize the dark influence. Either way, fighting erupted over the right to inherit the ancient planet and become a god among men. Ultimately, Issunichidokini sealed away the entrances as well as their own energy.... Environment Known Access Trivia Category:Celestial Body